Who Would've Thought?
by Anie6142
Summary: Barcode AU: Jack didn't mean to look, but he was so freaking curious, he had been dating Hiccup for a while now and he just needed to know, he wasn't prepared to see what he saw though. HiJack, FrostCup, One-shot, rated T for reasons that are reasonable.


Bar Code AU HiJack Week March Madness...yeah another one and last one for that week, I couldn't do the others on time so I'll work on them much later, if you guys want to see it continued just leave it in the reviews and I'll also put a poll in my page, a vote majority will be needed and it could be either a chapter series and/or drabbles or different stories to fill in plot holes. This is the Barcode AU that was born in tumblr, basically every person is born with a barcode on their wrist, this tells other people their likes, interests and whatnot, if it has a red asterisk it meant that the person had self-harmed or tried to end their life, if it had a red horizontal line right across it, it meant they killed someone. But I'm not doing anything like that, basically fluff and some stuff.

Slightly NSFW for mentions of kinks, nothing graphic though.

I don't own Rise of The Guardians nor How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to DreamWorks, William Joyce, and Cressida Cowell.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Who Would've Thought?**

Jack was trying to swallow the new information he had. He didn't mean to look, but the opportunity and time was there, and he was _curious_. He and Haley (affectionately called Hiccup) had been dating for over six months now, and never had he seen Hiccup's bar code. He had shown his to him, but Hiccup was too shy and embarrassed to show him his. He said he would show Jack when he was feeling ready, but that was months ago and Jack was wondering if Hiccup was hiding something from him. At first he feared that he might have a red asterisk because of his bullying history, but the kid was too vibrant and _brave_ to really do something like that, but the worry was still there in the back of his mind. And right now, in front of him was Hiccup, asleep on top of the desk in which they were studying together for an upcoming test. He thought the sight was adorable when he first started to notice him battling sleep and how cute he looked with his sleeping face, but then he realized that the sleeve on his left hand was raised and his bar code was out for him to _see_. He at first told himself he shouldn't, he needed to wait for Hiccup to show him himself, but he had been patiently waiting for _months_ and the wait and curiosity was overbearing. So he got up from his seat and crept closer to see the bar code. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see the red asterisk on the code. Deciding that he only needed to know that he decided to go back to his seat and not read further, until his eye caught on the following digits: 594241126. Jack stopped on his tracks and had his eyes wide, according to that series of numbers Hiccup…had a kink, for spanking. Jack blushed hard and went back to his seat, he couldn't have read that right, his sweet, goody two-shoes, _naïve_ of a boyfriend could not have those interests, right? Whenever he heard a dirty joke Hiccup would blush darkly, whenever Jack and him watched a movie Hiccup would cry at the sad and happy scenes. His boyfriend was too sweet and innocent so he could not believe he saw those numbers, he shouldn't have been able to see those numbers. But he looked again and there they were. Suddenly Hiccup stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at Jack. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at seeing him blushing so _hard_, as a matter of fact he had never seen Jack blush at all, not even when he asked Hiccup out. He was about to ask him what was wrong when he noticed his sleeve was scrunched on his elbow revealing his bar code. Hiccup looked back at Jack, then back to his bar code, and his face went entirely _red_. The freckles on his cheeks were no longer visible from how hard he was blushing and tried to hide his bar code once again and just _try_ to explain to Jack (because he was sure he thought he was a sick pervert and didn't want to be with him) but stopped his attempts when Jack rose from his seat and gave him a hug and a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Relax." said Jack.

"Y-You're not mad?" asked a very conscious Hiccup.

"Why would I be?"

"B-Because I-I'm a pervert…"

"Please, that's a perfectly normal thing to like." said Jack lifting his arm and showing his bar code to Hiccup. The first time he had shown Hiccup his bar code Hiccup decided that he would rather learn through Jack than from the numbers on his wrist, so he didn't really paid attention to the specific numbers around the end which were: 81253, the code for BDSM…At seeing this Hiccup turned even redder if that was possible.

"I knew you didn't pay attention the first time I showed you because you didn't flinch at seeing those numbers." said Jack smiling slightly.

"B-But we've had…then how…why?"

"I didn't want to do anything you didn't like, so I backed down and never told you what I wanted to try." said Jack blushing furiously even when he was smiling at Hiccup lovingly.

"I-I see…g-guess we had something in common?"

"Yeah…so would you like to experiment, _slowly_?" asked Jack nervously, it was probably too much to ask of him.

"S-Sure, but you should see this couple of numbers as well before we start anything." said Hiccup showing Jack a couple of numbers that made him smirk: 121971, the code for dirty talking, now they were sure to have _fun_. And that was something they both enjoyed.

* * *

So that was it, pretty short I know but I think it turned out ok, so the numbers? Well I could tell you guys why exactly it meant what they meant but I think its pretty obvious, if not well leave me a review or a message and I'll tell you. So like I said before if you guys want a continuation I'll make a poll and yadda yadda, I hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day!


End file.
